Shadow
by WhiteAndBlackWolf
Summary: When Charles Xavier's number comes up, John finds his life is about to get a whole lot more complicated.
1. Chance Meetings

Disclaimer I do not own Person of Interest of X-Men: Evolution

Season 1 X-Men: Evolution, Season 3ish Person of Interest

Thinking will be in Italics and John talking to Finch will be in Italics and Underline (whoever is talking over the earbud and not in person will be in Italics and Underline), Professor Xavier communicating with anybody will also be in Italics

Shadow

"New number, Finch?" John says entering the abandoned library carrying two disposable cups, one of coffee and the other Sencha green tea.

"Yes, Mr. Reese," Finch grabs the cup of tea and moves closer to the glass board to introduce the new number to John. "Meet Professor Charles Xavier, he runs a school just outside of New York in Bayville. It's a boarding school that houses 'gifted youngsters' and even some homeless children."

"Okay, if he lives in Bayville why is he in New York?" John questions.

"It appears he is here to speak about the impact his school has for the lives of his students," Finch walks over his desk to grab a few more pictures. "This is James Howlett, but he goes by Logan," Finch explains while taping a picture of a gruff looking man on the wall to the left of Xavier's. "These two," Finch holds up the last remaining pictures, "are Jean Grey and Scott Summers, both are students at Xavier's school." Finch tapes them to the right of Xavier's picture. The girl Jean has red hair and looks like the normal teenage girl. The boy Scott looks like a normal teenage boy except for the ruby red glasses he wears.

"Are they all in trouble, Finch?" John questions.

"No, Mr. Reese only Mr. Xavier, but the others are here with him on this trip, so I suppose we should keep an eye on them as well in case someone does decide to go after them."

"Alright, if you send me the location we're they will be staying I'll do a little reconnaissance," John says checking his SIG and placing it in his waistband and out of sight.

"That might have to wait till later, Mr. Reese, because it seems that Mr. Xavier and his colleagues are being followed," Finch says looking at the camera feed from the camera across the street of the hotel they're staying at. By the time, Finch looks up from his computer John is already gone to follow their new number. _"How does he always disappear so quickly and quietly?"_ Finch muses to himself.

...

"Any reason you had me come along, Chuck?" Logan inquires walking next Professor Xavier heading toward the convention hall.

"Yes, Logan," Xavier pauses and sees Jean and Scott following a short distance behind them before turning his attention back to Logan, "I don't want to say this in front of Jean or Scott, but I feel like someone has been watching us for a while now."

Logan quirks and eyebrow, "How long has this been going on, Chuck, and why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I didn't want to alarm any of the students, and being away from the institute doesn't put all of the students at risk," Xavier explains trying to make Logan see his reasoning.

"But what about Summers and Grey over there," Logan says pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"We have taught them well, and being the oldest they know to be careful."

"I hope your right, Chuck."

"Don't worry, Logan we will only be here for another couple of days and I'm sure by then whoever I'm sensing will show themselves, and then we can ask them their interest in me," Xavier explains calmly.

Sighing, Logan pinches the bridge of his nose, "I guess if you do get into trouble you know how to reach me."

"Hopefully there won't be a need for that, plus both Jean and Scott are here because there is another mutant in the area and I want them to keep an eye out, since I couldn't quite pin point the mutant's location."

Logan looks a little hesitant to leave Xavier alone knowing someone is following them, but decides to trust Xavier's judgement since he is the world's most powerful telepath, "Alright, Chuck, if your sure."

Smiling Xavier nods to his friend, "I'm sure, Logan, and knowing you, I know you won't go too far."

Logan chuckles a little knowing the Professor is right before walking a little ahead of the group.

"Where's Logan heading off to?" Scott questions as both Scott and Jean approach Xavier.

"Just to explore some of the city."

"Well what do you want us to do, Professor?" Scott questions.

"Look around for the mutant?" Jean also questions.

Xavier thinks it over before responding, "I guess it can't hurt for you two to look for the other mutant, but be careful."

"We will, Professor," Scott says before he and Jean take off in the same direction as Logan had earlier.

Xavier smiles at his student's fleeing backs before entering the convention hall, unbeknownst to him someone from the shadows is carefully watching him.

...

Standing in the shadows of the alleyway John had listened to the whole conversation Xavier had with his friend and his students and was stunned.

 _"Mr. Reese?"_

Still stunned John touches his earbud and mumbles, "Yes, Finch?"

 _"Are you okay, Mr. Reese?"_ Finch questions now worrying about John.

"Yeah," John says, but suddenly catches sight of someone following Xavier into the convention hall and decides to quickly change the subject, "Finch, I think Xavier is about to have some company."

 _"I also see, Mr. Reese, I will try to see if I can discover who is tailing Mr. Xavier."_

"Alright, Finch, in the mean time I'll be keeping an eye on Xavier and his tail," John says moving out of the alley, crossing the street and entering the convention hall.

 _"Alright, and do be careful, Mr. Reese, remember what Mr. Xavier said about knowing that Mr. Howlett wouldn't stay too far away?"_ Finch warns for the safety of his friend.

John just smirks, "Don't worry, Finch, I'll be careful like I always am."

 _"I'm serious, Mr. Reese."_

John just smirks and looks around for the man he saw following Xavier. He immediately sees Xavier talking to a few people looking calm and relaxed in the environment, _"What better way to keep an eye on the number than by talking to him,"_ John thinks to himself before making his way to Xavier. John intentionally bumps into Xavier's wheelchair to get the older man's attention, "Oh, I'm sorry…it's kind of hard to move in here with all of these people."

Instead of looking annoyed like anybody would have Xavier just smiled in understanding, "That's quite alright, Mr.?"

John smiles and extends his hand, "John Rooney."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rooney," Xavier says accepting the offered hand.

"Please call me John, Mr.?"

Xavier just chuckles, "Alright then, John it is, and I'm Charles Xavier. So, what is it that you do, Mr. Rooney?"

"I'm actually not working at the moment, I just got back from overseas." John says the lie with practiced ease.

"Oh, well I thank you for your service, Mr. Rooney," Xavier says with a kind honest smile. Xavier looks over to a young blond girl calling his name, "I must be going now, Mr. Rooney, it was a pleasure meeting you." Xavier extends his hand to John.

John accepts the hand, "Likewise, Mr. Xavier." John watches as Xavier follows the girl behind the stage before tapping his earbud, "Finch, you have any idea who would want Xavier dead yet?"

 _" I think I may have Thomas Carlton, a hired gun, he served two tours in Afghanistan before being dishonorably discharge for misconduct with his former comrade. I'm not sure who hired him, it appears he may have been paid in cash because is see no electronic transaction." _

John just sighs, "Well, at least I know whose here and how well trained he is."

" _Mr. Reese, I see movement behind stage, opposite Mr. Xavier." _ Finch says looking at the security cameras.

"Alright, Finch," John quickly and stealthily make his way behind the stage and pulls out his SIG. John looks around carefully and notices someone disappear into the shadows. "Alright, Carlton, come on out, I know you're there."

"Is this the infamous 'Man in the Suit' that I've heard so many rumors about?" Carlton says sounding as if his is moving all around John.

"Why don't you come out and find out," John challenges.

"Now, why would I do that, because that ruins all of the fun." Carlton taunts back.

"Alright, then answer my questions, why are you after Charles Xavier and who hired you?"

"And ruin all the fun, tsk, tsk, if you're as smart as I've heard you can figure it out."

John narrows his eyes in annoyance and begins looking around the room from his position. _"If he won't come out I'll have to figure out his position using my other senses."_ John closes his eyes and listens carefully for any sound that Carlton may make in the shadows. John suddenly hears the sound of a squeaky floor board creak under the weight of whoever stepped on it. _"Gotcha."_ John moves quickly to his target, he hears Xavier start to speak and knows he needs to hurry.

As John approaches, he sees Carlton aiming his pistol at Xavier. John decides to not risk anybody's life by firing his own weapon, so he tackles Carlton before he can get the shot off. During the scuffle, Carlton's gun discharges, and both John and Carlton lose their weapons. The crowd begins to flee the convention hall is fear, John steals a glance and notices Xavier he made it safely off the stage.

"What are you doing?" Carlton growls at John.

"What do you mean?" John questions.

Carlton ignores John's question and tries to find his gun he lost during the scuffle, but instead finds John's. He runs from John intent on finishing his target off, but John quickly goes after him. Both make it back into the main room and John sees Carlton aiming his gun at Xavier. "Not another step, or he dies." John stops and raises his hands to show he won't try anything.

Xavier looks between the gun aimed at him and the two men, before recognizing John, "John?"

John looks at Xavier, _"Why didn't he leave when he had the chance? Why stay and risk being killed?"_ John questions to himself, he decides to try and bring Carlton's attention back to himself, "Carlton, think about what you're doing."

Carlton does look back at John and laughs, "What I'm doing? This is only a job and it won't be the last." He turns his attention back to Xavier intent on finishing the job.

John narrows his eyes. Xavier turns his attention from Carlton to John clearly sensing something and watches in amazement as John's iris' turn black and a shadow attacks Carlton, affectively disarming him and knocking him out. The shadow recedes from Carlton's unconscious form and John's eyes return to their normal cool blue.

John bends down to pick up his weapon when he hears Xavier speaking to him, "You're the mutant I was sensing." John turns his attention to Xavier and is about to question what he meant when he hears growling to his left and his tackled to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, bub?"

"Logan, you may get off of him." Logan looks at him confused, "He's the one who just saved my life."

Logan looks back down at John who looks completely unfazed about being tackled by some guy growling in his face. Logan gets up and offers a hand to John, "My bad."

"None taken, I probably would have acted the same way to protect my friend," John says taking Logan's offered hand.

Xavier rolls up to the two, "And I believe John here is the mutant I sensed was here in New York."

Before John can question Xavier, he is yet again interrupted, but this time by the two teens he saw with Xavier earlier, "Professor, we heard the gun shot and saw everyone feeling…are you okay?"

"I'm quite alright thanks to John here." Xavier explains drawing everyone's attention back to the only other person on stage. "John is the mutant we came here to find."

...

If anybody wants me to continue please leave a review and encourage me to write more.


	2. Proposals

Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. Hope y'all like this chapter, I'll admit it's a little slow, but it will get better. Also, again Italics and underline represents whoever is talking over the comms and they're not there in person...regular italics is both thinking or telepathic communication.

Still don't own either Person of Interest or X-Men: Evolution

...

John just stares at the people in front of him, "What do you mean I'm the mutant you were looking for?"

Xavier just smiles, _"I'm a telepath, John, and with the help of a machine called Cerebro I'm able to locate mutants from all over the world. I try to help them."_ Xavier pauses before sending an afterthought, _"If they want it."_

Everyone waits to gage John's reaction at having someone talking inside his head, but they're all surprised when they don't see one.

Scott quirks an eyebrow, "You, don't seem at all surprised about having someone else talking inside your head."

John turns his attention to Scott, "I've seen and heard a lot."

Logan growls not liking John's tone of voice. Upon hearing Logan's growl Jean decides to intervene, "We're not here to hurt you, we just want to help." John watches as Jean approaches him slowly with her palms open as a show of good faith.

"Believe me, I know you're not here to hurt me," John looks down at the unconscious form of Carlton, "but I believe you, Mr. Xavier, are still in danger."

Logan stalks closer to John and points a finger in his face, "What do you think you're playing at, bub?"

Xavier moves closer to the two men, "I have to agree with Logan, Mr. Rooney, because from what I see," Xavier waves his hand to the unconscious form on the floor, "the threat is no longer a threat."

John notices the three standing closer to Xavier, "He was a hired thug, whoever wants to see you dead is still out there."

Xavier seems to think for a minute, "If that is the case, I would like to offer you a position at my school. That way you can look into whoever hired this man, and learn more about your abilities…if you want to," Xavier pauses before adding, "the choice is entirely up to you."

Before the conversation can continue everyone hears the sounds of police sirens in the distance. "Uh, Professor, maybe we should continue this conversation in a more private place before the police show up."

Xavier looks at Scott and nods his head, "Agreed, Scott." Turning his attention back to John he questions, "How can we get in touch with you?"

John smirks, turning to leave he calls over his shoulder, "Don't worry I'll find you."

The others stare at John's retreating form until he disappears into the shadows.

...

Upon entering the library John sees Finch typing away on his computer, "Alright, Finch, ask me all the questions I know you have."

Finch turns to John, "I'm not sure what to make of the conversation, so maybe you can enlighten me, Mr. Reese."

"So, I take it that you're angry about me not telling you what I could do," John pauses gaging Finch's reaction before continuing, "about me being a mutant?"

"I'm not angry, Mr. Reese, and I don't care that you didn't tell me about your special abilities." Sighing Finch continues, "We all have our secrets, Mr. Reese, and I can probably guess that you don't like using your abilities, because I did not find any record of them in your past with the military or the CIA."

John grabs a chair and sits next to Finch and begins rubbing Bear behind the ears, "You're right, Finch, I don't like using them unless absolutely necessary. There's also the fact that if more people found out, they would want to abuse what I can do, or worse," John sighs, "people react in many different ways, Finch."

"Don't worry, Mr. Reese, I understand your need for secrecy," Finch says looking intently at John.

John smiles happy that he hadn't ruined his friendship with Finch by keeping secrets, "Thanks for understanding, Finch."

Finch nods and decides to bring the conversation back to their number, "Well, going back to Mr. Xavier's proposal for his job offer…I think you should take it," Finch says turning back to his computer monitors and typing away on his keyboard.

John looks stunned for a moment, "What?" John asks incredulously before continuing, "With everything that's going on with Samaritan and Vigilance, and you think I need to leave town and follow a number?"

"Everything going on with both Samaritan and Vigilance can be handled by Ms. Shaw, Ms. Groves, and myself…but if the machine gave us Mr. Xavier's number, it means he will be important…maybe not now, but soon." Finch turns back to John and sees John thinking about what he said so he continues, "besides Mr. Reese, you could take the job as a temporary assignment, when you find out who is targeting Mr. Xavier and handle the situation in only the way you can…well, we'll still be here."

John nods meeting Finch's eyes, "Alright, but the moment you, Root, or Shaw needs any help…call."

Finch nods knowing John won't leave if the rest of them are in any danger, "Alright, Mr. Reese, we will call if your assistance is needed back here." Finch turns back to his computer as John gets up from his seat to leave, "Oh, and, Mr. Reese, please pack more than just your arsenal, you are going to a school after all."

John just smirks before throwing back, "Don't worry, Harold, I'll pack light."

...

" _Mr. Reese, it looks like Mr. Xavier is in the dining hall of the Hilton where they're staying."_

"Alright, thanks, Finch," John says before touching his ear and making his way inside the Hilton's front doors into the lobby. He heads to the entrance to the dining hall and quickly scans over the crowed spotting Xavier looking over a menu; John makes his way over taking the seat directly across from Xavier, "Anybody sitting here?"

Xavier shocked by the sudden question puts the menu down, "John?"

John just smirks, "Told you I'd find you."

Xavier smiles, "I didn't doubt that." A waitress comes by giving Xavier his water before turning to John who waves her off. "If there is anything you want to eat, please order."

John shakes his head in a 'no' fashion before speaking, "No thank you, but thanks for the offer. I'm actually here about the other offer."

Xavier leans forward, resting his elbows on the table and steepling his fingers together, "I could sense earlier you didn't want to accept the offer, what's changed your mind now?"

John looks into Xavier's eyes, "I discussed it with a friend of mine, and he believes this would be the right decision."

Xavier smiles seeming to accept the answer and offers his hand to John, "Well then, we're glad to have you aboard."

John accepts Xavier's offered hand, "Happy to be aboard." After shaking hands John looks around the room before bring his attention back to Xavier, "So, where's your friend, and your students, I thought they would stay near you after what happened at the convention hall?"

Xavier chuckles, but at John's questioning glance he explains, "It took some convincing that I would be safe here for a little while…alone, so Scott and Jean albeit reluctantly agreed to check out some of the sights in the city before we head back to the institute tonight. Logan on the other hand I'm sure is still nearby, but we both had a feeling you would show up, so he also reluctantly agreed to leave me to alone so we could talk."

John quirks an eyebrow, "You knew I would come and find you? How could you have been so sure?"

Xavier continues smiling at John's questions, "Well, you, did tell us you would find us, and you also seemed genuinely concerned for my well-being." Xavier pauses for a moment, "By the way, how did you know I would be in danger?"

John looks away for a moment, seeming to come to a decision, "I'm afraid I can't answer that question."

Xavier leans on the table and steeples his fingers yet again, "I see, and this wouldn't have anything to do with your friend-"

John cuts Xavier off, "He's not like us if that is what you are thinking, and I appreciate it if you didn't bring him up again."

Xavier nods in understanding of wanting to protect a friend, "Alright, no one will know anything about your friend."

"Thank you." John sighs before questioning, "So, when and where do you want me to meet you tonight?"

Xavier just smiles at John's down to business tone, "You can meet us here in the parking garage at 8:00."

John nods, "Alright, I'll meet all of you there." John gets up and leaves Xavier alone to enjoy his lunch.

...

John is standing by his black motorcycle holding a duffle and wearing a backpack, "Finch, are you sure about this, I can still decline their offer?"

" _Don't worry, Mr. Reese, I think Ms. Shaw and Ms. Groves can hold off Samaritan and Vigilance until you get back from your temporary assignment."_

" _Yeah, Big Lug, don't worry, she has plans for you, and the same goes for Mr. Xavier, not sure what, but she says it's important,"_ Root says over the coms.

John smirks and replies with sarcasm, "Root, so good to hear from you, it's been what a month?"

" _Ha, ha, very funny, but trust me she has a plan."_

Seeing headlights coming closer John replies, "I got to go they're here," John doesn't wait for a reply before touching his ear turning off the com.

The van stops right in front of John, and Logan gets out of the driver's side. He walks over to John, "This all you got?" he questions pointing the duffle in John's hand.

John nods, "I travel light." John hands Logan the duffle, "You don't mind taking that for me, do you?"

Logan smirks and shakes his head before grabbing John's duffle, "Nah, we got plenty of room." After disposing the duffle in the back of the van Logan questions, "You riding with us or are your following?"

Looking between his bike and the van Logan exited from John replies, "I'll follow."

Nodding Logan makes his way back to the driver side of the van. John climbs onto his bike and they all leave the parking garage. As John is following the van he can't help but wonder if he is actually going to like it, being with others like him that is, but he is also worried about everyone that he is leaving behind to fight a war while he helps save a number. Sighing John looks up in time to notice the 'Welcome to Bayville' sign. "Guess there's no turning back now."


	3. Arrival

I don't own either Person of Interest or X-Men: Evolution.

Just to clear up any confusion that may happen, I'm using both Beast and Principle Kelly in this story even though neither are in season one. Also, right now the story is pretty one sided following John around, but I just wanted to introduce him and now that I've done that I'm going to try and have more of the students side in the story, hopefully in future chapters.

Thanks again to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story it's much appreciated.

...

It's early into the morning when they all arrive at the institute; John follows the van and parks next to it in the garage. John take his helmet off and quickly takes his duffle that Logan is offering him, "Thanks."

Logan nods, John notices both Scott and Jean quickly head into the mansion leaving him, Logan and Xavier alone. John quirks a questioning eyebrow which Logan seems to understand and answers the unasked question, "Today's Monday…they have to head out to school in a few hours."

"Wait, I thought we were their teachers?" John says now confused about why he is there.

Logan smirks, "We are…just not in the book sense." Seeing John still confused look he explains, "We help them control their powers…teach them to fight."

"So, what will I be teaching them, exactly?" John asks starting to follow Logan toward the mansion with Xavier following silently behind them.

Xavier, who has been watching the exchange between Logan and John decides to answer John's question, "You, John will be helping Logan train the students in hand-to-hand combat." When both John and Logan stop to look at the Professor then turning back to look at each other he continues, "I saw the way you handled yourself against Mr. Carlton, the only reason you used your abilities is because you didn't have a choice. You're quite skilled and I'd like you to teach the students whatever you can."

"Are you sure that is a wise decision?" John asks in a monotone voice while staring at Xavier.

Xavier nods before adding, "Besides, I believe you both have something in common."

John and Logan look back at each other again, but before either of them can question what Xavier meant by that he was already moving away from them. Logan watches Xavier go with his hands on his hip and huffs, "Looks like I'm showing you to your room," Logan begins walking again, waving to John to follow him, "Come on."

As Logan is leading John to the teacher's wing in the mansion he can't help but admire the décor, "Nice place."

Logan just smirks, "Chuck likes to keep things looking nice." They finally make it to all of the teacher's rooms, "Here's your room." He points to the one a couple doors down, "That's mine," pointing to one across the hall and diagonal from John's, "That's Storm's, you'll meet her tomorrow," the last door Logan points to is the one next to John's (opposite from the direction of Logan's), "That's Beast's, again you'll meet him tomorrow, and if you need the Professor he's just down the hall." Logan starts to walk off to his room, "See you tomorrow, bub."

John watches Logan disappear into his room before entering his own room. Upon entering his room John turns on the light to have a better look at the room. The walls are cream colored, the nightstand and bed are in the far-right corner of the room, next to the bed are doors/windows that lead out onto his own balcony. There's a desk next to his personal bathroom and a closet near the door. Shaking his head and muttering to himself John can't help but say, "Wow, Finch, looks like someone with a much more expensive taste than you in," looking around the room again John finishes, "well…everything." John decides to place his backpack with his weapons under the bed…for now, before deciding to turn in for the rest of the morning.

...

When John wakes up and checks his phone, it reads 6:30a.m.; he rubs a hand tiredly over his face before moving toward the bathroom to take a shower. After finishing his shower and putting his suit on John heads down to the kitchen to get some coffee, as he makes his way closer to his destination he hears a lot of hustle and bustle, and suddenly he remembers Logan telling him that the students have school. John enters the kitchen and quickly makes his way to the coffee pot carefully avoiding a young brunette teen with a white streak in her hair. She is too busy reading to even notice the new stranger in the kitchen; she quickly exits still oblivious to John.

As John is drinking his coffee by the counter he watches as another young brunette teen literally comes through the door into the kitchen; she quickly heads for the refrigerator. He hears 'bamf' and the smell of brimstone fills the room, "Ugh, Kurt!" the brunette squeaks.

John continues to watch the two teens who seem oblivious to his presence, as he watches the fuzzy blue teen trying to apologize, "I'm sorry, Kitty, but you know how Mondays are."

It's only when the girl named Kitty turns toward the toaster (near the coffee maker) do either notice the stranger. Both step back, preparing to fight when the Kitty questions, "Uh, like who are you?"

John quirks an eyebrow at both, studying their decent fighting stances when the kitchen door opens yet again, but this time someone that John recognizes comes in. Jean is reading a book and uses her telekinesis to make an apple from the table fly into her hand. She takes a bite out of it and is about to leave the kitchen when Kurt grabs her attention, "Vait, Jean, it seems ve have an intruder."

Jean looks up and notices John, she smiles before responding, "It's okay, guys," she gestures to John, "This is John, he's our new teacher."

Kitty and Kurt look at each other before questioning John, "Wait, like, you're the mutant the Professor, Mr. Logan, Scott, and Jean went to New York to find."

John smirks, "It would appear so."

"Oh, Kitty, Kurt, Scott says if you want a ride to school you need to hurry he's leaving in five minutes," Jean informs both teens, exiting the kitchen.

Kitty and Kurt look a little sheepish trying to figure out how to apologize to John for accusing him of breaking into the mansion when he holds up his hand and nods his head toward the door, "Go on, or you two are going to be late."

Both just blink in response before nodding and heading to the garage to meet Scott and whoever else is riding.

John isn't sure what to make of the kids yet. He disposes of his cup in the sink and decides to go explore more of the mansion in order to learn more about his surroundings, but as soon as John leaves the kitchen he sees a young African American teen riding a skateboard right toward him. The teen is clearly distracted stuffing papers onto his bookbag; John is about to jump out of the way when he hears, "Evan, lookout!"

"Huh?" Evan looks up in time to swerve to the left and crash right into the wall next to John.

John quickly moves to the teen's side, offering him a hand to help him up, "Are you alight?"

Evan excepts his hand, "Yeah, sorry about almost hitting you, man."

John shakes his head, but before he can respond he hears the same woman that hollered for Evan to lookout say, "Evan, you know you're not supposed to be riding your skateboard inside."

Evan visually slouches, "Sorry, Auntie O, but I'm running late."

John turns to see an African American woman with long white hair as she is still giving Evan a disapproving look, "We'll talk about this when you get back from school."

Evan picks up his skateboard and makes his escape into the kitchen.

Storm turns to John, "You'll, have to excuse my nephew."

John smirks, "It's alright, kids will be kids."

Before John can introduce himself, Storm deduces, "So, you must be John," holding out her hand she introduces herself, "I'm Ororo Munroe, but everyone just calls me Storm."

John shakes Storm's offered hand, "You would guess right." Deciding to get to know Storm a little better John questions, "So, why do they call you Storm…if you don't mind me asking?"

Storm smiles, "I don't mind," she turns and gestures for him to follow her, "I need to water the plants in the greenhouse."

John's interest is piqued, so he decides to follow her.

...

John watches as Storm conjures up a small storm cloud over a plant, making it rain, "Wow."

Storm smiles and turns to John, "You, seem surprised."

John sighs and continues to look Storm in the eyes, "I can't say that I've met many mutants," he pauses before confessing, "I don't actually care too much for using my abilities."

Storm seems surprised by that, and questions, "Why? I mean the Professor said that you save people for a living, how is it that you don't use your abilities more often?"

Sighing again, John explains, "Everything," he pauses trying to gather his thoughts. "It's complicated, but I've learned that you can't rely on your powers all of the time."

Storm can the see sadness in John's eyes, but decides not to push him further. She decides to change the topic, "Have you seen the rest of the mansion?"

John smiles at Storm, silently thanking her for the change in conversation, "I was actually planning to explore the rest of the mansion and its grounds, but having someone that knows their way around might be helpful."

Storm smiles sensing John's gratitude, she turns and motions for him to follow her back inside, "C'mon."

John follows quietly behind Storm as she shows him the rest of the mansion and only asks a few questions here and there whenever he is confused by something. As they walk into the med-bay John notices the big blue form of what he thought to be a gorilla; the 'gorilla' turned to the pair entering and notices John, "Ah, Storm, I see you've brought our new guest in for a visit." Beast moves closer to John and extends his hand, "Dr. Hank McCoy, but everyone just calls me Beast."

John excepts Beast's offered hand and responses curtly, "John."

"Nice to meet you, John," Beast says with a nod of his head.

"A Doctor, huh? I take it that you patch anyone up that needs it?" John questions, looking around the lab and back at Beast.

"I do tend to do that from time to time," pausing Beast quirks an eyebrow at John, "I take it your prone to injury."

John just dryly laughs, "You could say that."

Before they can continue their conversation, the doors open with a 'whoosh' sound, and the Professor enters, "Hello, Charles," Beast says nodding to the older man.

Nodding his head to Beast, "Hank," he turns to Storm and greets her as well, "Storm." Lastly, he turns his attention to John, "Do you mind if I speak to you privately, John?"

John nods, "I don't mind at all, Professor."

Both leave the med-bay and head down the hall in silence. Xavier leads John into an elevator to which John hasn't seen yet, so he decides to ask, "Where are we going?"

Xavier smirks, which John catches, but neither say anything. The elevator 'dings' and signals their arrival. Upon entering the floor John can already tell it's not like the other floors of the mansion; Xavier leads them both into a room that contains monitors and what looks to be controls of some sort, "Welcome to the Control Room, John." John walks over to the windows and sees Logan in the room below fighting androids that John is only guessing are some of their enemies. Xavier rolls up next to John, "I brought you here, because I want to see how powerful your abilities as well as your other skills." Xavier indicates to where Logan is fighting, "That room is called the Danger Room. You can take the elevator down one floor and enter the locker room, there will be a new suit for you to wear."

John quirks an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything, because he actually thinks that this might be fun. He heads to the elevator, punching the button to go down one floor. When John steps off the elevator he easily sees the locker room and makes his way in; he sees a box sitting on a bench closer to the wall, picking it up he mutters to himself, "Guess this is for me."

After putting on his new 'suit' John examines himself in the mirror. The suit itself is black and made of a leather/Kevlar like material, most likely for protection, or so he's guessing. He also has a long black leather trench coat, there is a golden X on his left shoulder that stretches to his elbow, there's also a golden belt to match the X. _"Well, at least I'll blend into the shadows fairly easily,"_ John thinks to himself.

John exits the locker room and meets Logan in the hall before entering the danger room. Logan is standing with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking, "Nice suit."

John can hear the clear sarcasm in Logan's voice; he stops and examines Logan's orange and navy blue suit and replies with the same amount of sarcasm, "Nice suit yourself."

Logan can't help but actually chuckle. He is really beginning to like having John around, not that he would tell him that though. He points with his thumb to the door over his shoulder, "Just warning you the Professor ain't gonna take it easy on you in there."

"Thanks for the warning," John says as he passes Logan. He's about to open the door when his looks back at Logan and asks, "Are there any tips you can give me."

Logan leaves smirking and shaking his head. He calls back over his shoulder, "I'll be in the control room watching, so don't disappoint."

...

" _Wow this room is actually very accurate in its details of New York,"_ John thinks to himself hiding behind a dumpster in one of the alleyways, trying to avoid the bullets flying passed his head. He instinctively reaches for his gun, forgetting that he doesn't have it on him, he sighs, _"Right, they want to see what I can do."_ John peeks out from his hiding spot just as several thugs run by. **(AN The thugs are like android Rogue at the beginning of S01e07 Turn of the Rogue).** John creeps out of his hiding spot and sneaks up on the thug at the rear of their pack, he grabs the thug and drags him into the shadows of the alley.

The other thugs turn after hearing the commotion and notice their missing colleague; the one in the front, obviously, the leader points toward the area where they believe John to be, "Lets show this freak who he's messing with."

John smirks and sees the alley on the other side of the street, _"Time to show Xavier and Logan my other mutant ability."_ John slinks back into the shadows out of sight of everyone.

Up in the control room, both Logan and Xavier seem impressed with what John has done so far. Logan smirks, "He ain't half bad, Chuck."

Xavier is about to agree with Logan when he 'hears' John say he is going to surprise them with his other mutant ability. Xavier smiles looking back to the simulation, "Looks like John has more to show."

Logan, with his arms crossed of his chest, quirks his eyebrow before turning his attention back to the simulation only to see John exit the alley across the street from where he was previously. "Well that's new."

Xavier nods, "It appears our new friend can travel through the shadows as well as control them."

Back with John in the danger room, he silently makes his way across the street where he grabs the thug in the rear and does a silent choke hold on him. The thug struggles to get out of John's grasp, but it's too late, he starts moving sluggishly and soon loses consciousness altogether. _"Three left,"_ John quickly hides around the corner to the entranced of the alleyway. _"If I had my gun this could have ended ten minutes ago,"_ John pokes his head around the entrance and sees that the leader thug noticed his fallen lackey, leaving his other lackeys behind in the shadows, " _Perfect,"_ John thinks, his iris' turn black as a shadow envelopes the two.

The thug leader growls from his crouched position next to his fallen teammate. He stands up and turns to see his other two friends unconscious on the ground, he growls even louder, "Where are you?"

"Right behind you," John replies, smirking at the sight of the thug jumping slightly. The leader turns quickly intending to shoot John, but John quickly grabs the leader's wrist. He applies pressure until the thug drops the gun, then he elbows the leader in the face with his left elbow while still hold his wrist. John lets go of his wrist when the thug stumbles backwards.

The leader is holding his bloody nose, "I think you broke my nose."

John shrugs, "Wouldn't be the first time." The leader rushes back to John and begins throwing punches, John dodges and blocks them all. Deciding he has had enough of the danger room for the time being, John decides to finish this quickly, he kicks the leader in the gut knocking his to the ground. John picks up the gun where it had fallen and shoots the thug in the kneecap. He falls back in pain, but John knows he's no threat anymore.

Soon the thug stops moving and the 'New York' buildings start to disappear, leaving behind the danger room John had seen before the simulation had started. The doors open and both Logan and Xavier enter, "Well done."

"Yeah, you ain't half bad, maybe the kids can learn a couple things from you after all," Logan says with a nod of his head. He turns and leaves intending to take his bike out for an afternoon ride before the students return from school.

John's about to turn and head to the locker room intending to take off his X-Men costume, but is stopped by Xavier calling his name, "John?"

John turns to Xavier, "Professor?"

Xavier smiles, "If you're going to stay and become an X-Men, you're going to need a codename."

John looks at the Professor with a questioning look on his face, "What did you have in mind?"

Xavier smiles, "Why not Shadow, seeing as you control and travel through them."

John nods and heads to the locker room all the while thinking to himself, _"Well, as cheesy as it may be…it could have been worse."_

 _..._

Don't hesitate to leave a review, I want to know what you all think of the story and it encourages me to write and improve the story in anyway I can. Thanks :)


	4. First Lesson

Sorry for the very long over due update. But this semester I had what felt like a thousand papers to write so you can probably imagine I just wasn't interested in writing. But I've been working really hard to get this chapter out since I finished my first year of college about a month and a half ago, so this chapter is for y'all. Also, just be patient with me I know where I want the story to go, but I haven't quite figured out how to get there yet.

Also I want to think reviewer Wardmason for bringing the Shadow/Shadowcat names to my attention and just know I plan on using Kitty's name instead of her codename but if I do use her code name at the same time I use John's I will make sure it's not confusing.

Like always favorite, follow and review and thanks to everyone who has.

...

After taking off his X-Men suit John heads to his room for a shower and to change into his normal suit. He begins thinking about where to go from here, _"Well this has been an interesting day so far; guess I'll learn more about the students and then start investigating who wants Xavier dead."_

Looking at the time John heads back downstairs and sees only three of the six students return home from school, deciding to grab their attention John questions, "I know I still don't know all of your names, but weren't there six of you this morning?"

They all look at each other before Kurt nods and replies to John, "Ja, but zhey all got detention."

"For different reasons, I hope because I don't believe Xavier mentioned anything about you all being trouble makers," John questions crossing his arms over his chest.

The goth looking girl John has yet to meet speaks up, crossing her arms over her chest, "We ain't the trouble makers, that would be the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood?" John questions.

Rogue waves John off, "Don't ask, you're bound to meet them soon."

"Okay," John says stretching out the syllables. He sighs before going back to how everyone got detention, "Alright, do any of you know how the others got detention?"

Kurt decides to respond first, "Vell, I saw Principal Kelly give Evan detention for riding his skateboard zhrough zhe halls."

John nods, "Okay, and the other two?"

Rogue crosses her arms and with a bored expression explains, "Well, at lunch Kitty was trying to get rid of Lance since he was hitting on her," she pauses before adding, "I left after seeing that, but later I heard something about a food fight, so," Rogue shrugs letting John fill in the blanks.

"Okay, and what about Scott?"

Jean looks irritated shaking her head and rests her head in her hand, "Duncan and Scott got into a fight…again."

"Whose Duncan?" John questions trying to mentally go through a list of names of the people he's met since meeting Xavier.

"Zhat would be Jean's football star boyfriend," Kurt supplies for John.

Jean just glares, irritated by the whole situation, before walking off up the stairs. After Jean is out of earshot Rogue mumbles under her breath, "Yeah, football star and jerk, what more could a girl want?"

Kurt snickers before also going up the stairs…in his usual manner. Both John and Rogue are left coughing and waving the smoke away, deciding she'd rather start her homework before training later Rogue makes her way around John. Seeing as he is about to miss his chance to learn the girl's name John reaches out and grabs her shoulder, only to see, and feel Rogue flinch at his touch. He drops his hand, "I'm sorry, but I just want to know your name."

Rogue is holding herself, "It's okay, you didn't know," she reaches out a gloved hand which John takes note of, "my name's Rogue."

John accepts Rogue's offered hand, "It's nice to meet you, Rogue. I'm John." John isn't sure he should pry, but feels he should at least try, "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you flinched from me?"

Rogue looks to the ground, "I just don't like being touched, okay."

John watches Rogue go up the stairs before turning his attention to Xavier who he saw come out of the rec room a moment ago, "You'll have to excuse Rogue, John, you see her mutant power is the reason she doesn't like being touched."

"What exactly is her mutant ability?" John asks a little intrigued now.

"Well you see, if Rogue touches anyone she is able to take that person's life force and that includes their memories and their mutant abilities temporarily, if they're a mutant," Xavier explains.

John nods in understanding and coming to a conclusion, "I think I'm going to head into town for a little while. Is there anything you need?"

Xavier shakes his head in a 'no' fashion, but stops John before he can walk out the front door, "Don't forget, John, dinner is at six, and your class is right after. I'm not sure about the others, but I am eager to see what you have planned for your first class."

John smirks and heads towards the doors, "Don't worry, Professor, I'll be back in time."

Heading out to the garage John jumps on his bike and begins heading to the front gate all the while calling Finch, _"Mr. Reese? Is everything, okay?"_

"Everything is fine, Finch," John reassures before continuing with the real reason he's calling, "I need you to look someone up for me."

...

About an hour after John left Scott returns to the institute with both Kitty and Evan.

"You know, I still don't understand what Jean see in Duncan, and I still can't believe Principal Kelly gave me detention when it was Duncan who was picking on that kid," Scott says still fuming from the day's events.

Kitty joins into the rant as well, "And I like, don't understand why Lance doesn't like take the hint that I'm not interested in him," as an afterthought she adds, "but like starting a food fight was worth seeing the look on Lance's face when I nailed him with that banana peel."

"Well I wouldn't have been late to class if Principal Kelly hadn't stopped me in the hall, and because of that I have detention tomorrow because I was late to class," Evan adds grabbing his bag and skateboard from the backseat.

Scott pats Evan on the shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, man, because it could have been worse, your teacher could have given you detention for the rest of the week."

Evan just sighs and looks at the ground, "I know, but sometimes it just feels like Principal Kelly is out to get us any chance he can after the championship soccer game incident."

"But the Professor like wiped his mind along with everyone else that night," Kitty adds as the trio walk into the foyer.

Scott shoulders his book bag, "Whatever the case, I'm going to get some homework done before dinner."

The others nod and follow Scott up the stairs, "Oh, yeah, don't we have that new teacher's class tonight after dinner too?" Evan questions.

Scott nods, "John's class and yeah, so we better hurry with our work, we only have an hour."

...

John returns fifteen minutes before dinner and parks his bike next to Scott's car, _"Looks like the rest of the students have also arrived."_

Walking into the foyer of the mansion John sees Scott coming down the stairs, so he stops and questions, "How was detention?"

Scott signs, "Please, tell me you're not going to make me, Kitty and Evan run extra laps or something like that, are you?"

"Why would I make you do that?" John stops thinking of Logan, "Never mind," John pauses and adds, "listen, Scott, I just want to see what you guys can do tonight, nothing too special, okay?"

Scott nods as they enter the dining area, but pauses just realizing what John said, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

John smirks, "Looks like you just have to wait and see."

Before Scott can respond everyone else enters the dining area and they all take their seats with Xavier at the head of the table. Logan and Storm are sitting on either side of Xavier, Beast next to Logan leaving the seat next to Storm open for John. Scott takes a seat at the other end of the table with Jean and Kurt on either side of him. Rogue is sitting next to Kurt with Kitty sitting across from her and Evan next to Kitty.

Deciding to start the conversation Xavier gathers everyone's attention, "Now I believe all of you have already met John, but this is John's first teaching position, so I'm eager to see what he does for his first class."

"So, like what are we doing tonight?" Kitty questions after Xavier finishes speaking.

Everyone then turns their attention to John after Kitty asks her question, but Xavier is the one yet again to break the silence, "Yes, John, I am also curious, what do you have in store for our students?"

John smirks, "Looks like you all will have to wait and see," John picks up his glass of water and takes a sip seemingly ending the conversation there.

The rest of dinner goes by relativity normal…or as normal as can be expected when everyone in the mansion has powers. Logan is using his claws to grab whatever meat is nearby. Jean is using her telekinesis to bring mashed potatoes from across the table closer to her. Kurt teleports closer to whatever dish he wants…even if it means hanging by the chandelier and making everyone around him smell brimstone. After a few more minutes of observing his first meal with the students and the other teachers John excuses himself to make final preparations for his first class.

John heads back up to his room to write down a few things so that Beast or Xavier can change the danger room to how he wants it, seeing as he doesn't know how to control the danger room yet. After about half an hour he hears someone knocking on his door, "C'mon, bub, everyone wants to see what you have in store for the kids."

John opens the door and sees Logan standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, "You worried I'll be a better teacher than you?" John moves past Logan before he has a chance to respond, but what John misses is seeing Logan actually grinning at his remark.

...

John hands his notes on what to turn the danger room into to Beast and begins making his way to the students in the danger room to give them their directions for the scenario.

John enters the danger room to see all of the students in their X-Men suits and talking with each other in a small circle, but when they see John enter they all turn and Scott is the first to ask, "Alright, are you going to tell us what we're doing now?"

Hearing the small amount of desperation in Scott's voice, John smirks and begins explaining the directions, "I want see how you all will handle a bank robbery situation."

Rogue is the first to question, not believing what she's hearing, "That's it?"

John smirks, "Not quite, I don't want to see any of you using your powers." John raises his hand to stop the on slot of questions he knows they will have, "I just want to see how you all manage the situation and how you will go about solving the issue."

As John is leaving he hears Evan say, "Ha, this will be a piece of cake," and he can't help but smile at Evan being so naive.

As soon as he enters the control room Storm is the first to repeat what Rogue had said, "That's it? That's why you were so secretive? The students can surely stop a bank robbery."

Xavier rolls up next to Storm and voices his opinion as well, "I have to concur with Storm on this, John, the students can stop a bank robbery, even without their powers."

John shakes his head, "I'm looking for more than them just stopping the robbery. I want to see what all they can do and if they can follow my instructions."

"So, what exactly are you wanting the students to figure out?" Xavier questions rolling up to John and looking at the scenario beginning to take place down below.

John is also watching as the scenario begins, "You'll just have to watch." Xavier looks at John with even more interest before returning his attention back to the danger room.

...

"Does this new teacher like not think we're smart enough to stop a bank robbery?" Kitty questions looking to her friends to see if they have an answer.

"I think John just wants to see if we can follow his instructions," Jean supplies.

"Are we even sure it's going to be that simple, Jean?" Scott questions.

"How hard could zhis exercise be?" Kurt questions just as the scenario begins.

The team find themselves in a bank, no surprise there, but what is a surprise is the sheer number of bystanders nearby and the robbers haven't shown up yet.

"What are we supposed to do with all of these people, man, I mean if a bank robbery is supposed to happen shouldn't we warn security, or something?" Evan questions Scott in a whisper.

"No, if we do that we will cause a panic and most likely get ourselves arrested," Scott states firmly.

"Okay, then, like what are we going to do then?" Kitty questions with her hands on her hips.

Before Scott can answer any more questions the entrance to the bank is thrust open violently and seven armed men enter the bank. The front two men shoot the ceiling in a clear warning before stating, "Alright, everyone get down on the ground and no one gets hurt!"

The students all squat down and Rogue questions, "John, can't be serious about this?"

Scott looks at Rogue, "Well, since this is what we're doing…I think he is?"

"Okay, like what are going to-" Kitty is cut off by a robber coming up to her.

"Got something to share with the class here, sweetheart, or are you going to try and be a hero?"

Kitty just stares in horror thinking that she just blew the scenario, but when Kitty doesn't answer the thug, he makes to grab her, but is stopped by Rogue, "Hey, ugly, why don't you try picking on someone a little closer to your size."

Up in the control room John smiles at Rogue's comment, remembering a similar one he made in one of his many times saving Leon.

Back down in the danger room the thug spreads his arms wide, "Oh, look at this, boys, we go ourselves a couple of wannabe heroes."

The other robbers start laughing with the obvious leader when one of his underlings question, "What do you want us to do with them?"

The leader takes a look around at the team before deciding to come to a conclusion, "Nothing, if they want to play hero they will back off if we have a few hostages."

The team looks at one another with the same thought on their mind, _"Crap!"_

Scott thinks for a few minutes about what to do and watches as the leader and his thugs grab a few people and take them back into the vault with them. Scott comes to a conclusion, even though he knows John won't like it, _"Jean."_

Jean looks at Scott but replies, _"Scott, what are you doing? We're not supposed to use our powers."_

" _I know, but I don't see any other way to stop the robbery and save everyone."_

Jean nods in understanding, _"You have a plan?"_

" _Maybe, but can you make sure everyone is connected so we can communicate?"_ Scott questions.

Jean nods closing her eyes and bring her hands to her temples. She opens her eyes and asks, _"Can everyone hear me?"_ Everyone either nods or replies yes.

" _I thought we weren't supposed to use our abilities."_ Rogue states crossing her arms over her chest.

Scott nods seeing everyone turn their attention to him so he explains his reasoning, _"You're right, we're not supposed to use our abilities, but I don't see in other option, so if John has an issue with it after class I'm the one to blame not you guys."_

" _You're wrong, man,"_ seeing everyone turn their attention to him Evan continues, _"we're a team, so if one person is to blame we all are,"_ the others nod in agreement.

" _You got a plan Scott?"_ Jean questions to get them back on topic.

" _Kurt, I need you to disable the cameras-"_

Scott is interrupted by Kurt, _"Vait! Zhere are cameras in here?"_

Scott nods, _"Yes? After all this is a bank."_

" _Man, I'm glad this is a simulation or the cops would have been here sooner with all the people seeing the blue fuzzy man,"_ Kurt states pointing to himself.

Scott nods thinking about how true that statement is, _"Alright, Jean, I need you to use your telepathy to sense how many hostages are in the vault. Kurt, after you've disabled the cameras, you and Kitty are going to work together to get the hostages free. Evan, you and I will be the distraction to lure the robbers out of the vault, and Rogue can knock them out."_

Everyone nods and breaks off to do their given begins rapidly disabling the many cameras around the bank. While Jean is focusing on the number of hostages in the vault, _"Scott, there are five hostages."_

Just as Jean finishes telling the team the number of hostage stuck inside the vault Kurt rejoins them, _"All cameras disabled."_

Scott nods and looks to Evan, _"Looks like we're up."_

Both Scott and Evan make their way toward the center of the bank silently while also waving for the other bystanders to move away quietly, which they do with no complaining. _"Evan, be careful where you throw your spykes the last thing we need is to set off any alarms."_

Evan nods bringing his right arm to his chest and growing his spykes; with one swift movement, he releases his spykes near the vault to gain the robbers attention. Scott uses his optic blast and hits just above the vault door and also gains some of the robber's attention.

"Hey! What is going on out here?" One thug questions as four of them come out of the vault.

All of the thugs have their back turned to their hostages, so Kitty and Kurt take their chance and Kurt teleports them both into the vault. Kitty place her finger to her lips in a stay quiet gesture before whispering, "Where going to like try to get you all out of here."

The hostages all nod while two grab onto Kurt and two others grab Kitty leaving one lone hostage behind. The leader of the robbers looks back to his group of hostages to see only one and a leg disappearing through the wall, "What the?!"

He grabs the lone hostage, holding her close to him like a human shield. Kurt teleports back into the vault to grab the last hostage, but he doesn't see her, when he turns he notices the leader holding her. Looking sheepish Kurt just waves, "Oops, this isn't the little mutants room." He teleports back to Jean and Kitty, "We have a problem the leader has the last hostage."

Looking back to the others on the team Jean says, "He may not have the hostage too much longer, Rogue has taken out five of the robbers."

As soon as Jean says that the leader and his last underling come out of the vault and in one quick move the underling grabs Rogue, "Either you all back off or I put a bullet in her head!" Evan and Scott stop what they were doing and look at the situation, _"Rogue, you think you can take him out?"_ Scott questions, but no one on the team notices the knife the leader slides out from his sleeve.

Rogue smirks at Scott answering his question, "Not today Pin Head," Rogue states reaching up and touching thugs face surprising him and the leader.

"I don't know who you, freaks are, but since you've cost me my score you have just lost a hostage," the leader states making everyone on the team freeze and watch in horror as the leader slices the woman's throat open with his knife effectively ending the scenario.

The danger room doors open and in walks John alone, "Very entertaining, but none of you followed my instructions."

The team stares wide eyed at John before Scott speaks up, "You never gave us much choice. We couldn't save the hostages and stop the bank robbery without them."

John just looks at them and deadpans, "Did I tell you to _stop_ the bank robbery?" This makes the team blink in confusion so John continues, "I believe what I said was I wanted to see how you all would handle and manage a bank robbery situation, nowhere did I say anything about stopping it."

"Vait? So, you vanted us to let the robbers get away?" Kurt questions in even more confusion.

John sighs before explaining, "If it means protecting all of the innocent bystanders, then yes, that is exactly what I wanted you to do."

Now Scott comes forward, "Wait, this is going against what Logan, Storm and the Professor have taught us."

"How?" John holds up his hand so his students won't interrupt him, "Most people don't know about mutants, the last thing you want to do is expose yourselves or other like us, so if you ever do find yourself in this situation for real just remember, sometimes following directions is better than trying to save the bystanders. Money and jewels can be replaced or recovered, lives cannot." John turns and leaves leaving the team looking stunned at not thinking of the simplest answer from the beginning 'just follow the directions.'

...

After John's first lesson with the students ended Logan heads back to his room to make a call. Logan, like the others decided to see what John was looking for from the students, but had not expected that he heard. John is even more tactical than a military person should be and he knew someone who could answer the mystery that is John Rooney.

So, Logan dials a number he rarely uses and after hearing the phone pick up from the other side he says, "You still owe me a favor."

...

My inspiration for the scenario was from the Person of Interest episode Mission Creep (S01e03) when John followed the number into a bank and John kept the guard from using the gun in his ankle holster to stop the bank robbery.

Like always leave a review and let me know what you think.


	5. Brotherhood

So sorry about the really long wait my life has just been a little hectic this past year, so to make up for it I give y'all the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. Don't know if any chapters will be this long but I guess we'll see. Thanks again for patiently waiting and for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Thinking will be in Italics and John talking to Finch will be in Italics and Underline (whoever is talking over the earbud and not in person will be in Italics and Underline), Professor Xavier communicating with anybody will also be in Italics.

Still don't own Person of Interest of X-Men: Evolution

...

The next morning the students are all getting ready for school in their…unusual manner. John was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee before all the students showed up, but now he's watching the students in amusement as they rush around trying to make a quick breakfast while dodging each other.

Soon enough the teens clear out of the kitchen leaving John alone in the kitchen once more, placing his now empty cup in the sink John makes his way outside to his bike. Xavier already knew his plans for today, so if anyone needed to reach him, he knew Xavier could. With that in mind John revs up his bike and heads towards the gates, leaving the mansion in his rearview mirror.

...

"Chuck, where's John?" Logan asks after barging in Xavier's office.

Perplexed as to why Logan would be questioning the whereabouts of his newest teacher Xavier questions, "He's out meeting with who he believes is the one responsible for hiring that hitman that almost killed me. Why do you ask?"

Logan shuts the door, "Chuck, John's not who he says he is."

Xavier leans back in his chair, "Care to explain, Logan."

Logan crosses his arms over his chest, "Look, you know more about my past than anyone else here," Logan pauses and sees Xavier nod his head for him to continue, "so, you also know about SHIELD and Fury."

Not understanding Xavier shakes his head, "What does any of this have to do with John?"

Logan sighs dropping his hands to his sides, "His class yesterday, I don't know what it was, but something didn't quite sit well with me." Logan pauses and shakes his head, "His logic and thinking goes a little beyond the military training he says he has."

Xavier leans forward and steeples his fingers, "You believe John is lying to us."

"I'm not entirely sure, I called Fury to see if he had anything on John, or even heard of John before…"

"And he had," Xavier guesses interrupting Logan.

Logan nods, "Yeah, said he tried to recruit John from the CIA, that was up until he was killed on a mission somewhere in China, or both the CIA and SHIELD thought; and his last name isn't Rooney, from everything Fury's gathered, he believes John's preferred last name is Reese."

"So, are you telling me that John is only here to gather intel on the students and us, but why now of all times?" Xavier questions a little baffled by this new information.

Turning to look out of the windows into the court yard Logan continues, "That's what I don't understand. If he was able to stay hidden for so long, why would he agree to come here and teach a bunch of inexperienced mutants," Logan pauses, turning back to Xavier, "and I still don't understand how he even knew you were in danger in the first place."

Xavier thinks back to the conversation he and John had when John accepted his proposal.

Flashback

 _John looks into Xavier's eyes,_ _"I discussed it with a friend of mine, and he believes this would be the right decision."_

 _Xavier continues smiling at John's questions, "Well, you, did tell us you would find us, and you also seemed genuinely concerned for my well-being." Xavier pauses for a moment,_ _"By the way, how did you know I would be in danger?"_

 _John looks away for a moment, seeming to come to a decision, "I'm afraid I can't answer that question."_

 _Xavier leans on the table and steeples his fingers yet again, "I see, and this wouldn't have anything to do with your friend-"_

 _John cuts Xavier off, "He's not like us if that is what you are thinking, and I appreciate it if you didn't bring him up again."_

 _Xavier nods in understanding of wanting to protect a friend, "Alright, no one will know anything about your friend."_

End Flashback

" _His friend is the one who seemed to know that I was in danger,"_ Xavier thinks to himself, _"but since I promised not to mention his friend to anyone I won't."_ Instead Xavier responds, "I have no idea."

Shaking his head Logan continues, "I just don't trust him, Chuck."

"Not even after he saved my life from Carlton?" Xavier questions.

"It could have been a ruse to gain our trust," Logan says trying to convince Xavier that John is a danger to all of them.

"I've sensed no deceit from John, true he may not have given us the whole truth, but I'm sure he has a valid reason as to why that is," Xavier tries to reason with Logan.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance to explain," Logan says displeased about the whole situation.

...

"Principle Kelly, my name is John Campbell," John introduces himself while shaking hands with Edward Kelly.

"Mr. Campbell, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm a little confused as to why you're here."

John expected this so he explains, "You called the Bayville security company about an upgrade on your security cameras for the school."

"You're with the security company and you drive a motorcycle?" Kelly questions skeptically.

Having also anticipated this question John answers, "Actually, I'm a private security specialist from New York, just recently moved here. The local company was busy and they needed extra help so I offered my assistance and they gratefully accepted."

Kelly eyes John cynically before seemingly accepting John's answers. "If you'll follow me Mr. Campbell I'll show you where everything is."

John follows principal Kelly through the hallways and decides to make conversation with the man before him, "So, where are most of the students currently at?"

Kelly turns to face him, eyeing him suspiciously, "Why? Are you more interested in the student population than the job you're here to do?"

Trying to act nervous John rubs his neck with his hand, "No, I mean, you must have troubled students here otherwise you wouldn't want an upgrade." John shrugs, "Just want to know if I need to be on the lookout if one of those trouble makers decides to skip class and cause trouble for me."

Kelly nods seeming to accept the explanation as reasonable, "Yes, well there are a couple groups of students that tend to make trouble no matter where they are."

"Where," John is interrupted by a voice he recognizes from the institute.

"LANCE!" Kitty shrieks as she leaves the cafeteria, the rest of the students following and a few John doesn't recognize so he can only assume they are friends with the Lance kid. "Like, what the heck! I said I wasn't interested, so why do you like, continue asking me out?"

"Aw, come on, Kitty, you know we're good for each other," Lance says with a pleading tone in his voice as he moves closer to Kitty.

Scott blocks Lance's advance, "She said she wasn't interested, so why don't you just leave."

Lance glares at Scott, "Listen, Summers, why don't you mind your own business."

Kelly leans over to John and whispers, "Those would be the trouble makers you need to watch out for." Before John has a chance to respond Principal Kelly is already moving away from him and toward the two group of students, "Settle down, all of you."

The groups pause and look at Kelly and by extension John standing not too far away as if just seeing them for the first time. "I don't care what started all of this yelling and since all of you have interrupted the school day you all will have detention after school." Kelly returns to John's side, "Please follow me, Mr. Campbell." Kelly looks back over his shoulder and notices none of the students have left, "What are you all waiting for an invitation? Get to class."

Having left all of the students behind John questions Kelly, "Wasn't that a little harsh, I mean at least one of them was defending another student."

Kelly quirks and eyebrow at John, "Are you questioning my judgement because last time I checked you're only here to upgrade the security cameras."

John raises his hands in surrender, "I apologize, you're right I have no right to question your judgement since you are their principal."

Kelly nods satisfied. They continue down the hallways for a couple more minutes before they come to an office, "Here we are, I take it you can handle everything by yourself."

John nods and they shake hands, "It was a pleasure meeting."

"Same, to you, Mr. Campbell," Kelly turns and heads back to his office.

As soon as Kelly disappears around the corner John goes about wondering the school and if anybody were to question him he would just tell them he's checking the cameras to make sure they're working properly.

John closes his eyes in concentration trying to reach out to Jean, _"Jean, can you hear me?"_

 _..._

Jean is sitting in her calculus class getting an early start on her homework.

" _Jean, can you hear me?"_

Jean sharply looks up and sees everyone continuing class like normal. She raises her hand and asks the teacher for the bathroom pass and slips out into the hallway; she bring her hand to her head, _"John?"_

" _Yeah, it's me. Where are you right now?"_

" _In the Junior hall on the second floor. Why?"_

" _I'll meet you there; I have some questions I want clarified and you're the only one I can reach without disrupting a class full of students."_

" _Okay? I'll try to answer your questions as best as I can."_ Jean replies back with a little uncertainty.

" _Alright, I'll be at your location in a couple of minutes."_

A couple of minutes later John rounds the corner. "So, what questions do you have that couldn't wait until we were back at the institute?"

"Does Principal Kelly know about you all being mutants?" John quietly questions.

Jean thinks for a minute before shaking her head, "I don't think so," she pauses seeing the serious look John is giving her, "but you think he does."

John nods his head, "Yeah, I do. It sounds to me that he's harsher on all of you than any other students. So, what I really want to asks is, at any point did Kelly ever see you guys using your mutant abilities?"

Jean thinks for a minute before seeming to come to a conclusion, "Yes, actually at the soccer tournament game a few months back but the Professor altered his memory along with everyone else's."

"Apparently not, I've actually done some research and it seems that Kelly gives you guys detention more than any other student, even on little things that you guys have no reason to be in detention for." John says.

Jean seems to pause before realizing what John just said, "Wait, you knew about the soccer tournament?"

John smiles, "I have a friend who looked into it and found some inconsistences. The point is I want to know why you all used your abilities out in the open in the first place."

"The Brotherhood said they were tired of living in the shadows and decided to show everyone what they were capable of."

John is listening intently as Jean recalls that night, "So, they basically started a fight and you guys defended yourselves and innocent bystanders," John concludes.

Jean nods, "Yeah, but if what your saying is true than Principal Kelly must be afraid of us." Jean looks to the ground suddenly feeling guilty about the whole situation.

John lays a hand on Jean's shoulder, "Don't get discouraged, we've remained hidden this long because no mutant wants to be looked at differently but sooner or later the truth is bound to come out and when it does everyone is going to react differently. Some people are going to be scared, some aren't going to look at us any differently, and then there will be those few who want to use us for what we can do."

Jean looks up into John eyes and sees some sort of emotion she can't describe so she questions, "You've faced all those types of people before, haven't you?"

John just sighs, "Yes. I have and let me tell you the ones that fear mutants are the ones that we need to watch very closely because they are the most dangerous." John looks at his watch and interrupts Jean before she can say anything else, "I've kept you out of class long enough you better get back before someone thinks something is wrong."

Jean looks at the bathroom pass that she still held in her hand, "I guess you're right. See you back at the institute," Jean turns and quickly heads back to class leaving John to head back to the office Kelly left him at.

"Finch?"

" _Yes, Mr. Reese?"_

"Those inconsistences you found paid off, Jean was able to give me more details about that night. Turns out mutants were exposed, but Xavier was able to alter everyone's memory…or so we originally thought, seems Kelly might have slipped through the cracks on that one."

" _And you believe Mr. Kelly may be more dangerous than we previously thought."_

"Yeah," John pauses as he actually feels anger at Kelly for abusing his power as Principal to take his anger and fear out on the students. "Finch, see if you can dig deeper into Kelly's background and see if you can find anything else."

" _Will do, Mr. Reese, I will get back to you with anything I find."_

Before Finch disconnects the call John interrupts, "Hey, Finch, how are things back home?"

There is a pause before Finch responds, _"Everything is fine, Mr. Reese, no need to worry, Ms. Shaw and Ms. Groves are handling things quite nicely here."_ Finch hangs up before John can protest about how much more he is needed in New York.

John sighs and thinks to himself, _"Finch, I really hope you're not lying to me."_

John takes one last looks at the office, "Well, I guess my work here is done." John makes his way through the winding halls of the school and eventually makes his way outside and towards his bike.

"Look who we have here one of Kelly's friends," someone says behind John. He turns and comes face to face with the other group of kids he saw Kelly give detention to.

John sighs and thinks, _"I really don't have time for this."_ He responds, "Look I have somewhere I need to be." John tries to ignore them and put his helmet on but it is quickly taken from his grasp, _"Great just what I need a mutant with super speed."_

John turns and sees the speedster holding his helmet under his arm and against his hip, "Well, what do we have here?" Pietro questions. "He doesn't appear scared of us."

The boy that was hitting on Kitty earlier steps forward, "Well let's make him afraid of us," he sticks out his hand and John suddenly feels the ground start shaking.

John stumbles slightly but quickly steadies himself again. "Is that really wise displaying your abilities for all the world to see?" John casts a quick glimpse up to the nearest security camera which happens to be on the corner of the school building.

Lance momentarily stops the quaking and questions, "Why aren't you scared of us? Anyone else would have already been running away by now?"

John shrugs, "Guess I'm not like most people, now may I have my helmet back?

The big fat boy steps in front of his friends, "Hey, ain't nobody talk to by friends like that!" he's about to start making his way toward John but is stopped by Pietro blocking him.

"It's okay, Blob," Pietro looks back at John with a smirk, "I think this one is like us, a mutant." John makes no move which only makes Pietro smile even more, "Name's Pietro Maximoff a.k.a. Quicksilver."

Lance, with his arms crossed decides to introduce himself as well, "Lance Alvers a.k.a. Avalanche."

The fat boy simply says, "Blob."

Lastly, the gross looking boy that doesn't seem to know the meaning of hygiene leaps forward and gives his name, "Todd Tolensky a.k.a. Toad."

John actually wrinkles his nose at Toad, "Okay, so why are you all telling me your names?"

Pietro explains, "Because if you're working with the X-Geeks than I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, if not we could use you on the team."

John quirks on eyebrow and holds out his hand, "Helmet, as I said earlier I have somewhere I need to be so it you don't mind."

Pietro shrugs and tosses John his helmet, "Next time we meet we may not be so friendly," The Brotherhood all turn and start walking toward a Jeep parked not so far away.

John is putting on his helmet and thinks to himself, _"That was supposed to be friendly?"_ John shakes his head with a smirk, climbs on his bike and begins to make his way back to the X-Mansion.

...

As soon as John parks his bike and is about to head inside he hears from Xavier, _"John, could you please join me in my office."_

John smirks and can't help but reply, _"I feel as though I'm being called into the principal's office."_

" _You've done nothing wrong, John, we would just like some things cleared up."_ Xavier replies with earnest.

John stops walking for a moment, _"Who do you mean by we?"_

Xavier mentally sighs, _"It has come to my intention that you may have not been all that truthful with us but I do believe your intentions are pure and that is why I would like to talk with you with all of the teachers present so that we are all on the same page, seeing as we need to trust each other in order to work as a team."_

John stays frozen in his spot, anger growing inside of him at the thought of Finch, the machine, Shaw and even Root being exposed, _"Oh? And what kind of things have come to your attention that I have not been honest about?"_ John can all but hear himself trying to remain calm as he grounds out the question.

" _John, you are not in trouble and I will not intrude on your thoughts or memories, I would just like to talk, anything you say to us will not leave this office."_

John can hear the sincerity coming from Xavier and that is the only reason John starts moving again, albeit very slowly dreading what is to come.

To John it feels like he arrives too quickly to the closed office door. He opens the door and notices all the teachers; Beast and Storm sitting on the couch enjoying what looks like a cup of tea, Logan leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed looking more angry than usual and finally Xavier sitting behind his desk calm and collect as ever. John steps in and stands near the wall but also close to the door encase something goes south.

"Please, John, take a seat," Xavier gestures to the chair directly across from him.

John shakes his head, "No thank you, I'm fine where I am."

Xavier sighs and begins moving around the desk, "John, I just want you to know you can trust us, and we want to trust you but I've just learned that you used to work for the government and I just want to make sure that your supposed death wasn't a trick so that you could be here spying on us."

John just stares at Xavier as he feels all eyes in the room turn to look at him. John slowly starts shaking his head as all of the horrible memories from his time with the CIA come rushing back full force, "I'm not talking about any of that."

John turns and tries to leave the room but Logan quickly grabs his arm preventing him from escaping, "Listen, bub, you will answer because I really don't trust government types and I don't want you ruining the kids' lives just for your damn job."

John wrenches his arm free of Logan's grasp, "Don't worry I don't work for the government," John calmly states.

Logan begins growling, "Don't lie to me, bub, I got a friend, said he tried recruiting you from the CIA until your death," Logan pauses looking John up and down, "but you don't look so dead to me. So, I'll ask again, Who. Do. You. Work. For?" Logan growls the last part, unsheathing his claws in the process.

John just glares at Logan unafraid of the adamantium claws in his face. "Look, the only reason I'm here is because Xavier is in danger; once I catch whoever wants him dead I'll leave and none of you will see me again."

Xavier moves to separate both Logan and John before a fight breaks out, "That's not what we want, John. All we want to know is that we can trust you and make sure that the students are safe around you."

Growing irritated by the whole situation John crosses his arms, "If you really believed I was a threat you wouldn't have invited me here, but if you don't want me around the students just tell me and I'll avoid them and just continue investigating who hired your hitman," John calmly explains.

Shaking his head Xavier explains his reasoning, "I asked you here as an instructor so that you could teach the students to not rely solely on their abilities. But I need to know that your past will not place the students in harm's way."

John nods finally understanding the real reason they're questioning his past with the CIA, "Look, I cleaned up that mess when it came back and bit me in the ass last year."

Logan with his claws put away begins speaking again bringing everyone's attention back to him, "Fine, but you never answered my question about how you're here if you were killed during a mission."

John sighs in frustration before answering simply, "That was the agency's way of cleaning up their mess."

Everyone is stunned in silence as everyone processes what John is saying, "Waiting, are you saying that they sent you to your death, or tried to?" Xavier questions horrified at the thought.

John takes a few minutes to answer, thinking back to that day, "Yes," John pauses before continuing, "they gave my partner and I the same orders to take each other out…I couldn't do it, she on the other hand had no problem with it." Xavier is about to question more when John interrupts, "If you wouldn't mind I'd rather not talk about this anymore, I don't exactly have fond memories of my past."

Xavier nods in understanding, "I am sorry, John, for putting you through that but we needed to be sure we could trust you and from what I can tell, I believe we can," Xavier says.

"Agreed," Beast says walking over toward John having discarded the empty cup on the table, "though I must say it is kind of surprise to learn you used to work for the CIA."

"I trust you too," Storm also moves closer to John, "unless you give me a reason not to," she smile, "but I don't think that will happen."

Everyone turns to the last figure in the room who has yet to say a word on where he stands, "Logan?" Xavier questions.

Logan huffs before holding his hand out toward John which John excepts, "The only reason I'm deciding to trust you is because a friend of mine tried recruiting you and he only recruits the best." John gives Logan a questioning look but decides not to ask seeing as that part of his life ended long ago. "So, are you still Rooney or Reese," Logan questions with a smirk to see John's reaction.

John's eyes widen for a second at the mention of his real name, "Just who is you friend?"

"Nobody you need to worry about," Logan says leaving Xavier's office.

"Reese?" Beast questions watching Logan's retreating form before turning back to John.

John can't help but shake his head with a small smirk at the situation Logan just placed him in, "John Rooney was just an alias, at the time when I introduced myself to Xavier I didn't know I was going to be temporarily living here but my preferred name is John Reese so you really don't have to stop calling me John." Both Beast and Storm nod seeing as they are the only two that didn't know John's real name. John turns to face the Professor, "Xavier, do you mind if I speak to you in private?" Beast and Storm take this as their que to leave, closing the door on their way out to give John and Xavier more privacy.

"Of course, John, what do you need?" Xavier questions going back behind his desk and motioning for John to take a seat but again John refuses and instead takes the corner of Xavier's desk.

"The students' principal," John pauses and Xavier can see a dark look forming in John's eyes, "he worries me. I think he knows that your students are different."

Perplexed by the new revelation Xavier pries, "What do you mean?"

"I heard from some students the reason they were given detention and the reasons were pathetic. I even saw how Kelly treated your students and I can tell he's biased toward them, calls them trouble makers."

Xavier steeples his fingers together, "This is very troubling but how can you be sure he knows about their mutant abilities?"

"I spoke with Jean at the school today and she told me about the soccer tournament, how the Brotherhood was causing trouble and publicly using their abilities. She also explained that you strained yourself trying to alter everyone's memory but Kelly begin the last one's memory you tried to alter, it became too much and you passed out."

Xavier closes his eyes and rests his head on his hands, "My, god, if this it true…" Xavier pauses a moment to think about why John brought Kelly to his attention, "Do you believe he's the one who hired Mr. Carlton?"

John shakes his head, "I'm not entirely sure, he could be but he could also be a pawn in someone else's game."

John gets up and starts heading toward the door but is stopped by Xavier speaking, "Thank you, for bringing this to my attention. I'll need to bring this to the student's attention to be extra careful around their principal."

John nods, "I think they already know," John quickly exits leaving the Professor to his own thoughts.

...

Later that night John is pacing around his room lost in his thoughts, _"How could they bring up my past?"_ John shakes his head, _"I don't really blame them but they should have figured out that I wasn't a threat because if I wanted them dead than I would have done it already."_ John pauses and looks out the window, _"And what about Logan's mysterious friend who tried to recruit me from the CIA?"_ Before John can continue questioning himself he is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Perplexed by who that could be John makes his way to the door and slowly opens it to find Kitty of all people standing there looking a little sheepish. John is about to question why she's there but she beats him to it, "Hi, uh, we like, we were wondering if you were okay. You didn't like, come down to dinner and you've been in your room since before we got back from school."

Shocked by her kindness for his well being John just sighs but smiles, "I fine, Kitty, guess I just wasn't hungry."

Kitty looks down and stutters, "Oh, well…"

John interrupts her, "Kitty," when she looks back up to meet his eyes he continues, "thanks for coming to see if I was okay, I've had a lot on my mind lately and usually no one ever checks to see if I'm fine, except maybe a couple of friends I made in the last couple of years."

She smiles in response to his comment, "Well, like, we want you to feel welcome here," she shrugs, "and like, some of the others still find you a bit intimidating. Also, like, everyone is wondering why you were with Principal Kelly today and why he called you Campbell."

John nods and shuts the door as he follows Kitty to the living room where it appears all the other students are, "I can explain that," John pauses as everyone turns to the two that just entered the room, "I-"

John is interrupted before he can tell the students a little of the truth that they deserve to know by the Professor entering the room with Storm, "I have sensed the Brotherhood causing trouble in an old construction site."

This news piques everyone's attention, "Why, Professor, I mean why now at such a random time?" Scott questions.

Xavier steeples his fingers, "I'm not sure, Scott, but whatever their reasons for causing trouble it can't be good, just watch each other's backs tonight and be safe."

Everyone nods in understanding and heads to change into their X-Men uniforms when John breaks his silence making everyone pause, "Xavier, you mind if I go with them I'd like to observe them working as a team outside of the danger room."

Perplexed by the request Xavier replies, "That's quite alright with me but you will have to also get permission from Scott here," Xavier gestures to the shocked Scott, "seeing as he's the team leader."

John looks to Scott for permission, Scott just shakes his head and looks at his team to gage their reactions which seem similar to his, but they all look at one another before shrugging. Seeming to understand what his team is trying to convey he turns back to the patiently waiting John, "Sure, we're okay with it just let us know if your going to help so we know to look at for you."

John nods, "I'll try to stay out of your way." Scott nods and everyone proceeds to head to the locker rooms to change into they're uniforms.

...

The X-Men arrive at the construction site in record time and John splits off to a nearby rooftop to watch the show.

Looking around Scott questions, "Anyone, see them?" Everyone shakes their heads in response, "Okay, everyone keep your eyes and ears open. Kurt, you and Kitty, check the scaffolding area." The two nod and Kurt teleports them away, turning to the remaining three Scott makes his final decisions, "Jean, and Spyke check around the forklift and cement areas, Rogue and I will stay here and check the main area, if they're here they'll show themselves soon enough." Everyone else nods and heads off to their respective locations.

I didn't take long for the Brotherhood to show themselves with the earthquake they all felt. Sludge comes out of no where and almost hits Rogue but Scott shoves Rogue and himself to the ground, "You, okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, thanks," Rogue replies, they look up and notice Jean using he telekinesis to catch several pieces of lumber that was thrown toward her and Spyke by Blob. Spyke is about to send some of his spikes toward Blob when he is knocked to the ground by a blur.

Feeling the ground shake because of Avalanche Scott and Rogue both look over to Kurt and Kitty to notice the scaffolding they were on collapse, thankfully Kurt manages to grab Kitty and teleport them both to where Scott and Rogue are. "Vell, they're here vhat do ve do now?" Kurt questions looking to Scott for guidance.

"Regroup and kick their butts like we normally do," Scott looks toward Jean and Spyke and shoots and optic blast at some broken chunks of concrete Blob throws at them, "Jean, Spyke we need to regroup!"

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop John is watching with interest until he hears something quietly behind him, whipping his gun out he turns quickly and comes face to face with a blue skinned woman, "Who are you?"

The woman saunters closer unafraid of the gun, "Question is, where did Xavier find you?" John remains silent and turns the safety off on his gun, "Really, you're going to try and shoot me and bring more attention to the area," the woman says and John quickly glances back to the fight between the X-Men and Brotherhood; knowing the woman is right John turns the safety back on and returns the gun back to his waistband.

Seeming to come to a conclusion John questions, "You lured the X-Men here, didn't you?"

She smiles, "Handsome and smart. Yes, I did, after the boys told me that they met someone who was unafraid of them and believed the man to be a mutant himself, I decided to set this up and see if you would show and to see if you were indeed working for Xavier."

John narrows his eyes at the woman preparing for a fight, "Okay, that answers one question, now mind tell me who you are?"

The woman just smiles as she examines John closer, "Hmm, to the point, my name is Mystique and I've come to offer you a proposition."

"Not interested," John states angrily, he isn't sure why but he senses this woman is someone who could give him a run for his money in a fight.

Mystique, still looking unafraid moves closer to John than he would like, "You haven't heard my proposition and someone I work for doesn't give up on trying to recruit someone easily," she pauses circling John and noticing his muscular form, "especially someone I'm sure is powerful."

Keeping Mystique in his sights at all times waiting for her to strike he replies, "You don't know anything about me."

"True, but Xavier seems to have a way with finding powerful mutants," she pauses in front of him, "you also seem to have darkness inside of you. Military perhaps?" She pauses to see if he gives away any reaction which John doesn't, "Well, I've told you mine name, what about yours, handsome?" Mystique moves closer to John and goes to touch his face but he grabs her wrist, she narrows her eyes at this move.

"I don't particularly care for you and from where I stand you're an enemy trying to turn me against my allies," John replies stone faced.

Mystique snarls and goes to kick John, he dodges but it makes him release her wrist as well as taking a step back to place more space between them. John gets in a defensive stance while sizing his opponent; both start circling each other looking for weak points. Mystique moves quicker than John anticipated with her flying kick but he's just as fast as he manages to grab ahold of her leg, throwing her back. She manages to catch herself so that she doesn't land on her butt, but rather a crouched position instead.

Mystique just smiles at John, "This might actually be rather fun," with that she charges again and throws a series of punches and kicks at John. He manages to dodge all but one or two making him stumble slightly. Mystique sees his mistake and tries to kick his feet out from under him but John sees the attack coming and quickly jumps over her incoming kick.

"I won't be going down that easily," John says breathing a little heavily.

Mystique also breathing slightly heavy replies, "I can tell. It's actually rather fun to fight someone who is actually a challenge."

The two move in again, Mystique throws a punch at John's head but this time John anticipates it and grabs her hand, twisting her arm behind her back. She begins struggling but John's grip isn't budging; she only manages to break free by shifting into a raven. John is caught completely off guard not expecting her to be a shape shifter and that is a major mistake on his part as she turns her talons on him. John raises his right arm to protect himself from too much damage. He feels a slight sting and knows she's ripped through the material of his uniform; soon enough she stops her attack and flies off into the night sky. John watches her fly away before turning back to see how the others are doing and sees the Brotherhood fleeing the construction site with the X-Men high fiving one another on a job well done. He turns back to the direction Mystique took off in, _"It seems a new player is about to enter the playing field."_

 _..._

Meanwhile in a hidden location…

"You're late," the man in hidden in the shadows says to the raven that just flew threw his window.

Mystique shifts back to her normal blue skinned form, "My apologizes but I was testing the new mutant that seems to have joined Xavier."

This seems to pique the man interest, "I have not heard of any new mutants joining Charles, nor have I noticed any new mutants causing trouble. What can this mutant do?"

"He's much older than Xavier's team, but the interesting thing is when I was fighting him he didn't once use his powers, but he does have exceptional fighting capabilities and he likes to use guns."

"Hmm, seems I will have to pay this new mutant of Charles' a visit and see his capabilities for myself."

...

I will try to have the next chapter posted hopefully before another year goes by. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and don't be afraid to let me know what you think.


End file.
